Mada dai suki yo
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: Dulu Rukia dan Ichigo sempat menjalin hubungan, tetapi entah bagaimana mereka pun menjadi putus komunikasi selama empat tahun. Walaupun mereka putus kontak selama empat tahun, Rukia masih mencintai Ichigo. Meskipun Ichigo sudah tak lagi melihatnya sedikitpun


Hajimemashite…boku wa Rafa...Perkenalkan saya Rafa, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Bleach

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu yo...

.

.

.

*.*

**Mada dai suki**

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

.

IchixRuki

.

Tiga tahun lamanya Ichigo dan Rukia menjalin hubungan. Tetapi, hubungan mereka menjadi renggang selama empat tahun, walaupun Rukia masih berharap pada Ichigo

.

.

.

.

*.*

Sedari tadi aku belum menabrak satu pun benda atau orang meskipun kini aku tengah melamun sambil berjalan. Entah mengapa, pikiranku kosong setelah aku bangun tidur pagi ini. Sampai-sampai kakakku memarahi aku yang lama menghabiskan sarapan karena melamun. Tentu saja ocehan dari kakakku tak berpengaruh padaku. Tapi setelah itu, datanglah suami kakakku di ruang makan dan tentu saja ia juga ikut memarahiku. Lalu? Tentu saja aku langsung menghabiskan sarapanku dengan cepat karena mendapat teguran dari Byakuya-_niisama_. Oh walaupun kakakku itu cerewet, ocehannya selalu tak mempan padaku. Tetapi ini Byakuya-_niisama_ lho! Meskipun ia menegurku dengan suara datar, entah mengapa aku jadi merinding dan menuruti keinginannya

Ah...sudah cukup. Yang penting, sekarang ini aku tak jadi terlambat ke kampus. Kudogakkan wajahku ke atas. Meskipun ini musim gugur, entah mengapa langitnya tetap terlihat cerah. Ah…jangan tertipu, Rukia! Bisa saja pagi ini langit cerah, tapi pada waktu sore warnanya jadi kelabu pekat alias hujan seperti kemarin! Sial...aku lupa tak membawa payung karena Byakuya-_niisama_ menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat berangkat. Ah...sudahlah, toh hujan tidak membuat orang mati bukan?

Ah…Gerbang kampusku sudah terlihat. Warnanya _orange_ mencolok seperti warna jeruk. Dilihat dari keajauhan saja terlihat. Aku heran, kenapa sih gerbang itu diwarnai dengan cat mencolok itu? Apalagi bukan hanya gerbang itu saja yang diwarnai dengan cat _orange_. Semua ruang-ruang di kampus ini didominasi oleh warna _orange_! Ukh…kenapa selera rektor kampusku sebegini rendahnya ha? Maksudku kenapa ia memerintahkan tukang untuk menge-cat warna _orange_? Kenapa tidak warna _violet_ atau putih seperti Chappy! Lihat saja kampus-kampus lain yang ada di kota ini. Hanya kampusku saja yang ber-cat warna orange! Yang lainnya, warna hijau tua, biru tua dan lain-lain warna yang tidak semencolok orange! Ah...kalian pasti tak tahu. Setiap berangkat ke kampus aku selalu mengoceh dalam hati karena hal itu. Setiap berangkat!

Tapi tentu saja aku tetap ingin masuk Universitas ini walaupun tempat ini didominasi warna _orange_. Kalau saja kampus ini bukan kampus yang terbaik di kotaku, huh…aku pasti tidak akan mau karena warna _orange_-nya!

Kuarahkan pandanganku sejajar ke depan. Hah? _Orange_ lagi? Kenapa hidupku dipenuhi warna orange? Ah…tidak. _Orange_ yang itu bukan _orange_ warna cat tembok kampusku. Melainkan…

Rambutnya

Tidak salah lagi itu dia. Tinggi, kekar, dan yang paling membuatku langsung mengenalinya adalah warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Walaupun dilihat dari belakang pun aku tahu kalau itu dia. Siapa sih orang yang memiliki rambut jabrik _orange _mencolok selain dia? Nihil! Nihil itu bukan nama orang lho! Tapi nihil alias tak ada sama sekali

Kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju gerbang. Hendak melewatinya yang sedang berjalan santai dengan teman-temannya. Aku tahu ia tak mendengar langkahku karena ia sedang bercerocos dengan temannya. Cih…seperti biasa. Setiap hari selalu begini. Selalu saja jam berangkat kuliahku sama dengannya. Jadi aku selalu bertemu dengannya setiap berangkat! Huh…tinggal tiga meter lagi aku melewatinya. Uh…rasanya aku sudah berjalan cepat, tapi kenapa jarak tiga meter dengannya belum kucapai? Apa karena kakiku pendek? Ah tidak! Dia yang punya kaki kepanjangan! Bukan aku yang pendek! Waktu dia melangkah satu kali sama saja dua kali langkahan untukku. Itu yang membuat aku tak sampai-sampai mendahuluinya. Apalagi teman-temannya itu juga memiliki tubuh babon seperti dia! Ah ralat, tidak semuanya. Melainkan ada satu temannya yang bertubuh tegap tapi pendek

Seperti biasa juga. Dia selalu berangkat bersama geng color-nya. Ah ralat, maksudku geng _colour_nya. Tentu saja sebutan itu aku yang membuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Teman se-gengnya juga mempunyai warna rambut yang mencolok seperti dirinya. Ada merah alias Renji, lalu biru alias Grimmjow, dan yang terakhir ada putih alias Toushiro. Tapi tentu saja bagiku warna rambut yang paling mencolok adalah warna rambutnya

Sedikit kuhentakkan kakiku ketika melewatinya. Dan tanpa banyak membuat gerakan tubuh yang lain, aku segera mengambil langkah lebar dan cepat. Tentu saja aku sama sekali tak menyapa dia atau temannya. Ia juga sempat menghentikan obrolannya dengan temannya saat kulewati. Entah karena kaget aku yang tiba-tiba mendahuluinya atau apalah aku tak mau peduli. Yang bisa aku tangkap saat aku melewatinya hanyalah, ekspresi kagetnya saat melihatku. Tentu saja saat itu aku meliriknya dengan ekor mataku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Setelah itu aku tak tahu ia memakai raut wajah seperti apa karena aku mengambil langkah lebar mendahuluinya. Ah kulirik tadi ketiga temannya juga sedikit kaget dengan kehadiranku. Kenapa sih harus kaget? Memangnya aku ini elien dari planet _Saturnus_ apa?

"Hoi…sombong sekali kau, Rukia"

Aku hapal betul suara itu

Kalian kira itu suara miliknya?

Salah besar…Itu adalah suara nanas merah babon si Renji

"Seperti kau tak kenal teman masa kecilmu ini saja" Cerocosnya kembali. Aku membalikkan badan sedikit tanpa menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearah Renji dengan malas

"_Ohayo_, Renji" Sapaku tak ikhlas

"_Ohay_o, Rukia" Balasnya sambil nyengir lebar yang menurutku sama sekali tak penting. Sebelum aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, sebuah suara dari biru babon Grimmjow mengintrupsiku

"Kau lupa kalau kita berada di jurusan kuliah yang sama?" Ah…aku dan Grimmjow sering kali mendapat kelas yang sama karena kami berada di jurusan yang sama. Jadi kami sedikit akrab. Ingat, sedikit! Aku yang mengerti arti sebenarnya dari ucapan Grimmjow, hanya melirik sinis dirinya sambil berkata

"_Ohayo_, Grimmjow" Sapaku tak ikhlas pula. Dan si biru babon itu hanya mengangguk dua kali saja tanpa menjawab. Kurang ajar!

Kalian pasti tak mengira, setelah ucapanku itu pun, lagi-lagi sebuah suara membuatku tak jadi membalikkan badanku

"Kuchiki, kau tak lupa dengan proposal klub kan?" Kali ini suara milik si cebol putih. Aku juga sedikit akrab dengannya karena kita berada di klub yang sama. Klub judo

"Ya ya Toushiro" Dapat kulihat, dia sedikit jengkel karena kupanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu saja berekspresi seperti itu ketika kupanggil nama kecilnya. Ah…semua laki-laki itu selalu kupanggil dengan nama kecil mereka. Terserah kalau kalian menganggapku tak sopan. Karena kenapa kita harus bersikap sopan pada laki-laki? Mereka itu juga bersikap tak sopan pada perempuan. Jadi impas bukan? Yah…walaupun perempuan yang bersikap tak sopan hanyalah aku…hehee

Kubalikkan badanku dengan cepat dan mulai melangkah lebar lagi. Tentu saja tanpa ada pembicaraan dengannya. Selalu saja begini. Setiap hari! Renji yang memaksaku untuk menyapanya, Grimmjow yang tak terima karena tak kusapa, Toushiro yang selalu mengingatkanku suatu hal dan yang terakhir hanya dia yang tak membuat pembicaraan denganku. Ya…selalu saja seperti itu! Selalu! Dan aku juga tak terlalu keberatan dengan hal itu

Dulu kami dekat. Sangat dekat malah. Tapi entah bagaimana kejadiannya, kami jadi mempunyai jarak. Dan jarak itu, semakin lama semakin jauh dan menjadi sulit dijangkau. Demi Tuhan! Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana aku dan dia bisa menjadi seperti tak saling kenal. Padahal kami dulu menjalin suatu hubungan. Atau bisa saja disebut sekarang kami jadi seperti ini

Padahal belum ada kata 'putus'

Ya…belum ada kata putus diantara kami berdua. TAPI aku menganggap kami telah putus. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya. Dan dia juga tak peduli denganku pula. Jadi ya begitulah. Kami sama-sama tak peduli dan tak ingin mencampuri urusan hidup masing-masing. Karena kami sudah mempunyai urusan masing-masing yang jauh lebih penting daripada memikirkan masalah diantara kami. Sepertinya dia juga menyukai cewek lain. Itu artinya dia sudah benar-benar tak peduli terhadapku. Dan aku sama sekali tak keberatan hal itu. Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk menyukai orang lain bukan?

GREPP

Apa ini?

"Ohayo, Rukia" Sapa sebuah suara dibelakangku

Aku sangat tahu suara ini. Kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang dan kudapati Rangiku sedang bergelayut merangkul leherku dengan kedua tangannya. Ah…aku hampir lupa. Yang ini juga termasuk sarapanku sehari-hari. Kuhela napas panjang. Kehidupanku itu lurus ya. Sangat lurus malah. Tak ada hal yang menantang adrenalinku sama sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali mempunyai pengalaman sangat menarik!

"Hei…kenapa mukamu tertekuk begitu? Jawab sapaanku dong" Protesnya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya padaku

"Ohayo" Balasku lirih

"Hah…kau ini tak seperti biasanya lho…ada apa denganmu? Salah makan?" Tanya Rangiku sambil mengambil langkah sejajar denganku

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"Ah…ayolah…ceritalah padaku rukia…aku bisa jadi pendengar baik kok. Masa' kau tak percaya pada temanmu dari SMP ini?" Keluhnya panjang. Ah…iya Rangiku ini temanku dari SMP. Pada waktu SMA sekolah kami juga sama. Dan waktu kuliah sekarang ini juga, aku satu kampus dengannya lagi. Aku heran, bagaimana ia bisa diterima di kampus ini. Katanya ia belajar sangat keras saat akan menjelang ujian masuk demi untuk satu kampus denganku dan satu kampus dengan pacarnya yang juga kuliah di sini

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Rangiku menunggu jawaban dariku

"Hanya saja, aku malas berbicara hari ini" Jawabku cepat. Sedangkan Rangiku diam ditempatnya sambil melihatku yang tetap berjalan meninggalkannya

"Rukia, kau terlalu dingin untuk ukuran seorang gadis!" Teriaknya seperti hampir menangis

Yah…aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa berteman akrab dengan Rangiku yang super cerewet itu

.

*.*

"Ne, rukia"

Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Ada Ichigo dkk tuh..." Tepat setelah Rangiku berkata aku tersedak makananku

"Eh? Memangnya ucapanku salah ya?" Ucapnya menyesal sambil menyodorkan jus anggurku. Segera kuteguk cairan berwarna ungu itu dengan cepat sambil melempar _deathglare_ku pada wanita berambut emas ini. Tentu saja! Waktu aku sedang menikmati makananku di cafeteria tiba-tiba saja ia menyebut nama sialan itu!

"Jangan menyebutnya selagi aku makan!" Balasku tak terima

"Berarti kalau selain makan, aku boleh menyebutnya kan?" Godanya

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Rangiku hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil kembali memakan makanan yang tadi ia pesan. Ya…masih ada waktu satu jam setengah aku ada kelas lagi. Dan kuliah pagiku, lima belas menit yang lalu baru selesai. Dan sekarang aku dan Rangiku berada di cafeteria fakultasku untuk makan sekalian untuk menunggu kelas siang nanti

Tapi kenapa dia datang ke cafeteria ini bersama geng colornya? Biasanya dia dan temannya tidak makan di cafeteria fakultasku, melainkan di cafeteria fakultasnya Renji. Huh…merusak pemandangan saja. Sempat kulirik gengnya yang sedang memesan makanan di _counter_. Tanpa kusadari Rangiku juga telah memperhatikanku

"Hmm…lirik-lirikan nih…" Godanya yang membuatku kaget

"Siapa yang melirik?" Bantahku meskipun tak ada gunanya

"Sudahlah, Rukia…akui saja kalau kau masih suka padanya"

"Siapa yang masih suka hah?!"

"Buktinya saja kau masih sempat meliriknya" Rangiku mulai senyum lima jari yang menurutku menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja menggodaku!

"Aku hanya melirik…tembok yang catnya keren itu" Hah…catnya keren? Warna _orange_ itu keren? Oh maafkan mulutku yang baru saja sangat salah bicara!

"Ah…jadi menurutmu warna _orange_ itu keren?"

Aku kehabisan kata-kata

"Ahahahaha…lucu sekali kau ini Rukia…aku sangat suka menggodamu" Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Sudahlah" Gumamku meskipun aku tak terima

Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti tertawa

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku reflek

"Tadi kulihat Ichigo memandangmu loh" Ucapnya polos disertai raut heran

"Ha?"

"Iya, Beneran Rukia!" Ia mulai heboh

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong"

"Uh…kau ini…aku tak bohong"

Aku hanya diam dan tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Toh…mana mungkin dia memandangku. Melirik saja tidak! Peduli saja juga tidak!

"Aku serius Rukia!" Ucapnya keras sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dihadapanku dan kemudian mencubit kedua pipiku keras

"Aduhh…Sakit!" Protesku sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitannya. Dan ternyata berhasil! Yah…meskipun aku yakin sekarang ini kedua pipiku menjadi merah

"Uhh…" Rintihku sambil memegang kedua pipiku yang berdenyut-denyut

"Eh…maaf ya…habis aku gemas padamu sih…hehee. Tapi beneran lho Rukia dia tadi memandangmu"

"Sudahlah Rangiku…mana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu. Toh dia juga sudah tak suka padaku" Jawabku sambil berusaha menormalkan sikapku yang mulai _salting_? Tapi sialnya, sepertinya Rangiku menyadarinya

"Aku benar-benar serius, Kuchiki Rukia! Dia tadi memandangmu sewaktu kau makan! Aku tak mungkin salah lihat. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia memang masih suka padamu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya bertubi-tubi

"Emm…tak mungkin…dia…masih…suka" Ujarku lambat-lambat sambil melirik dia yang sudah selesai memesan makanan

"Hmm kau _salting_ ya?" Goda Rangiku kembali

"Tidak" Bantahku keras

"Ayolah mengaku saja! Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresimu lho"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Lagipula aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya! Kenapa juga harus _salting_ dengannya?"

…

…

Rangiku diam

"Kau itu tak pandai berakting ya" Gumam gadis berambut ikal ini

"Apa?" Tanyaku yang mungkin salah dengar

"Kalau kau memang tak _salting_, kenapa harus semarah itu? Cuek saja seperti kau biasanya kalau memang kau tak _salting_"

.

.

Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Ayolah Rukia, jangan berbohong kapadaku terus"

"Dan juga, jangan membohongi dirimu terus menerus" Lanjut Rangiku sambil menggenggam tanganku yang ada di meja

.

.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semua uneg-unegmu padaku. Aku pendengar yang baik kok" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku

.

.

Bagaimana ini?

Sepertinya pikiranku telah memikirkan kemungkinan yang buruk

.

Bahwa aku masih suka _padanya_

.

TBC

.

*.*

Yah…akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini…

Nah Minna-san, tolong tinggalkan reviewnya ya…

.

.

RF


End file.
